oddly enough
by sans defaut
Summary: "Phase one- complete," Layne said, leaning back in her desk chair that was miles and miles and miles away from the brewing fire. / or, a story of which layne abeley helps ruthlessly tear apart a rival clique in revenge.
1. one

**disclaimer] **I don't own anything you recognize. I wish I owned Massie Block's wardrobe, but I don't, ):

**an]** hello! this is my first story on fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy it, (:

* * *

**oddly enough**

"Any sign of them yet?" Massie Block spoke, lazily leaning against the large oak tree placed in the front lawn of Briarwood Octavian Academy, or BOA to the students. Her amber eyes roamed the front lawn as she looked for the other 'clique' that attended BOA. She tucked a loose strand of chestnut hair behind her ear to keep it from falling in her eyes.

"No, thank God." Claire Lyons folded her arms as a sly smirk fell onto her face. She cocked her head to the right, and her white-blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder in natural waves. "When I see them, it's going to be way too soon."

"Don't be scared to see them," Josh Hotz said, walking up to the group. "Hell, I'm _ready_ to see them. I want to see their startled faces when they realize that they're worth nothing at this school and that they're just a bunch of lonely bitches who think they have a spot here."

"Damn Josh, what happened to you over the summer?" Kemp Hurley joked, casually punching Josh in the shoulder.

Josh had changed over the summer. Before the summer of 2014, Josh was already considered the mysterious, unknown prep boy with a well-known dangerous side, but over the summer Josh had completely hardened his preppy side until he became a total bad-ass. He changed up his hairstyle, switching it from a shaggy hairdo to a sexy spiky cut. His dark eyes lured girls in, and heightened his ego to the max, making him cockier then he already was. Josh used this to his advantage, and eventually became the egotistical player that he is now.

Dylan Marvil laughed. "He got better, that's for sure. I definitely like this bad-ass player thing you going on. Maybe this year I'll get a taste." She winked, and everyone cracked up.

"Back off whore, he's mine," Claire joked, pretending to glare at her friend.

"Ladies, ladies, there's enough Hotz to go around. No need to fight." Josh placed his arms on Claire and Dylan's shoulders and pulled them into a messy hug.

"Okay children," Massie intervened, pushing herself off the tree. "It's time for us to head to the auditorium."

"It's so girly," Kemp mumbled, loud enough for Josh to hear as they clique headed towards the front doors with the rest of the student body. "Like the Café. Are you fucking kidding me? We're at a _school_, not some fancy shop down in Brooklyn."

Josh laughed and Claire snickered. Dylan rolled her eyes at their complaints but cracked a smile anyways. Massie just nonchalantly lead her friends through the front doors and to the ATM-looking machines that would then spit out their schedules.

"We'll compare schedules when we get to the auditorium. Come on." Massie lead her clique through the halls, and she was delighted to see everyone part for them. They walked five-wide down the hallway, the girls on Massie's left and the boys to her right. When they got to the auditorium, the alpha signaled for Claire to check for the other group.

"They're not there," Claire uttered, falling back into step by Massie.

"Coast clear, let's go." Massie shoved open the double doors, her signature smirk falling onto her face.

The group walked through the auditorium towards their seats in the back, their swagger growing as the student body turned and looked at the hottest group in school. Josh and Kemp sent girls into horny messes with a simple wink and nod of the head while Claire and Dylan flirted with boys mercilessly. Massie just ignored everyone; it was her go-to tactic to make people try to get with her, but her try with no one.

They sat down in the back row, where Josh and Claire had to make seventh-graders move so they would have seats. Massie high-fived Claire after she gave a kick-ass comeback to get the younger girl to move.

"Look, the bitches have arrived." Josh nodded his head towards the doors at the front of the auditorium, where five students stood.

In the front was Kristen Gregory, the wannabe alpha at BOA. To her right was Alicia Rivera, and behind Kristen was Olivia Ryans. To Kristen's left was Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher, the exes of Massie and Claire.

"She does know we aren't at a stripper club, right?" Massie said, mortified as to what Kristen was wearing: a short, tight white dress that barely covered her barely there butt.

Dylan snickered. "She's trying to get your attention Josh."

Josh rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his seat. "I don't see why, she's not my type."

Kristen lead her phony clique through the auditorium, trying to walk like she was the shit. Really, it was just making her look like she had a weird limp in her legs.

When Kristen and her clique walked past the others to get to some empty seats, Claire pretended to cough and say, 'Losers'.

Kristen turned around. "Excuse you, slut?"

"Back off," Kemp snapped, sticking up for Claire. They didn't like each other, per say, but Kemp and Claire always stood up for each other no matter what.

"Oh, look at you, protecting your girlfriend." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Leave, whore." Massie rolled her eyes and glared at Kristen. "If you don't leave me and my friends alone, I will make sure this entire school finds out about the fourth of July, and I _know_ you don't want them to find out."

Kristen's skin paled, as if that was even possible. She shook her head and mustered up as much hate into her facial expression before leading her clique away.

"What happened fourth of July?" Kemp asked, facing Massie.

"That's a different story for a different day," Massie said, looking forward.

* * *

** an] **sorry for how short it is, but this is it for chapter one. it's kind of scrappy, sorry about that. the chapters in the future will be so much better, I promise.

I hope you guys enjoy this, leave a review and tell me what you think, (:

-elli


	2. two

**disclaimer]** I don't own anything you recognize. I wish I owned claire's personality, but I don't, ):

**an]** hello! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so sweet, (: as a reward, here's a new chapter!

* * *

**oddly enough**

"Oh, would you look at that," Josh Hotz said, with a smirk on his face. Claire Lyons and Kemp Hurley flanked his sides as they walked to the back of their History classroom. "We have the infamous slut, Kristen Gregory, in our class. Oh! And her HIV positive boyfriend, Cam Fisher."

"Shut the fuck up," Cam spat.

Claire snickered, then folded her arms. She glared at Cam. "Doesn't feel so good being on the other end of the comebacks, does it?"

"Fuck off, whore." Cam rolled his mismatched eyes.

"Hey," Kemp snapped, coming to Claire's defense immediately. "Shut the fuck up. You're just a dumbass bastard who deserves every comeback that comes your way. I swear to god, Fisher, if you throw one more comment at Claire or any of my friends, I will fucking ruin your goddamn face."

Josh laughed manically. "Ah, aren't you guys _excited_ to have this class together?"

Kristen glared at Josh. "What are you trying to do here?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to have a little fun, Kris." Josh winked at Kristen. "I mean, if we're going to have this class all year, I'm going to make it as fun as it possibly can be for us." He gestured at himself, Claire and Kemp. "As for you two-" Josh sobered up, taking on the deadly look he's known for giving. "I'm going to make it a living hell."

"Bye guys," Claire said, faking a flirtatious wave as she followed Josh and Kemp to the other side of the room. Josh sat at the desk in the very corner, Claire sat to his left, and Kemp sat in front of Josh. Claire kicked her feet onto her desk, and Kemp turned his chair so he was sitting parallel to his desk.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Jackson said, walking into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, had a mix-up with a student."

Josh quickly noticed the young teacher smoothing down her messy hair and adjusting her bright red blazer. Josh took note of her messed up lipstick and the wild look in her eyes. He discreetly took out his cell phone, sending a mass text to his group.

**Josh: **derrick harrington is already fucking teachers on the first day.

**Massie: **you saw too? he just walked into dyl's and my algebra class, and he had a smirk on his face and he just looked like he got out of sex.

**Dylan: **yeah, it was fucking disgusting as hell. how does he turn people on?

**Claire: **lmao right. watch him closely mass, we could easily twist this around and get revenge, or get what we want from the teachers.

**Kemp: **I say we do both. I want revenge on those good for nothing assholes, but I also want high respect from these teachers.

**Massie: **consider it done. I'll just have my sweet, caring daddy step into the school and have some talks with the teachers.

**Claire: **perfect, and btw, I hear that alicia rivera fucked Mr. Fryer during homeroom, and that's why she was late. my resource also sent in a picture. she was adjusting her short-ass mini-skirt and her hair when she walked into class.

**Massie:** even better. meet after class?

**Josh: **done

**Kemp: **done

**Dylan: **done

**Claire: **done

**Massie: **and done.

**...**

"What could they be texting about?" Cam Fisher asked Kristen Gregory, as he kept looking at his ex-girlfriend and her friends.

Kristen shrugged, all though she would love to know what they were planning. She watched Claire put her phone away and share a high-five with Kemp. Although it was a remotely quiet high-five, it sounded like gunshots to Kristen's ears.

How had the tables turned so quickly? _Kristen_ was supposed to be the one in Claire's seat; not her! How had Massie forgiven Claire so easily, but Kristen and Alicia were forced to suffer in social exile? And what the hell did Dylan do to get back into Massie's social graces?

It wasn't fair!

"Kris," Cam soothed, nudging his friend. "We'll get them back."

"Hell yeah we are." Kristen pulled out her phone and sent a text to her group. She was done waiting to get revenge on Massie, Claire, and their good-for-nothing friends. She was done waiting. Now, she was ready to play.

**Kristen: **the time has come. we're getting revenge on those assholes, and I'm not waiting any longer. you're in, or you're out.

**Derrick: **I've been ready all damn summer. let's go.

**Cam: **I'm in.

**Alicia: **already got a plan going. if I make things even more dramatic, maybe len will get involved and help out.

**Olivia: **that sounds perfect. I'm so in.

**Kristen: **perfect. It's time we got our rightful places back on this corrupted social ladder. us at the top, and massie and her phony friends down at the bottom.

**Alicia: **my house, after school. We have some planning to get done.

**...**

"What do you all have?" Massie Block asked, sliding into the head seat at Table 18.

Claire pulled out her cell phone. "Here, I have a report from my resource that shows that Kristen is planning revenge. I'll let you guys read the email."

**From: **_Unknown_

**To: **_Claire Lyons_

_Hey, C, it's me. Just letting you know that Kristen is planning revenge, and her whole clique is ready. Planning is at Alicia's house after school, and Alicia wants to get Len involved._

_I'll keep looking into things. You guys better do something quick- I'd hate to see you guys knocked down, you're the best clique at this school._

Claire took back her phone. "Obviously, we need to come up with something bigger and better."

Massie smirked. "We will. But I have an idea." She motioned for everyone to lean in. She didn't want possible allies of Kristen's posse to be listening in on her.

"What we're going to do, is make it look like they have us," Massie murmured. "When they attack us, we're going to lie down and make it look like they took us down, and that we're no more. If they see us acting like that, they'll assume they got us and they'll let their guard down. It won't take long for that to happen. When it happens, we come in and show them that they've fucked with us for the last time."

Dylan smirked. "I love it. But what's the plan?"

"Oh, I'm already way ahead of you. I have two emails you guys need to read. One if from my dad, assuring me that he'll get it taken care of, and the other is from our beloved friend and ally, Layne Abeley."

"Ah, it feels amazing to hear from her again," Claire said. "I always loved her plans; they were so thought out and indestructible."

**From: **_William Block_

**To: **_Massie Block_

_Hello Mass. Thank you for the very detailed email about all that happened on July 4th. I accept your apology and I fully support your decision to secure your alpha position at BOA. If my daughter and her friends are not alpha, I am not a happy father._

_I will get with Kendra, Judi, Jay, and the other parents to devise a plan to help get you and your group at the top, and keep you there. It won't be that hard, we were once at this place ourselves._

_Keep sending in the information you guys get. Tell Claire that we thank her for the proof on Alicia, and that it will be used to your advantage. Keep us updated Mass, and we'll do all we can to keep you five happy._

_-W_

"Oh, _perfect_!" Josh hooted, drawing attention to Table 18.

Kemp smirked deviously. "Nothing like having the originals on our side."

"Here's the other email." Massie pulled up Layne's email; the one everyone was dying to see.

After reading it, they leaned back, awed.

Dylan shook her head. "It's the perfect plan. Perfectly thought out, perfectly explained, and it is indestructible. But can we pull it off?"

Claire ran a hand through her hair. "God, it's the perfect plan. It really is. But Dyl's right. Can we do it?"

Josh nodded. "Layne gave us the plan for a reason. She must believe we can do it."

Massie looked around at her trusted friends. "Guys, we're going to do this. I believe we can. I'll forward the email to you guys, and it will go into action tonight, just as it says. We can do it. This is for our parents, and this is for the better of our school. If we don't go through with it, we will be ruined for the rest of our time at BOA."

Kemp nodded, solemnly. "I, for one, am ready. I want our alpha titles back. This is our time to show the school we're a force to be fucking with."

"That's not how the saying goes," Claire said, laughing.

Massie laughed. "You two are like brother and sister."

Kemp looked at Massie. "I want a new damn sister," he said in monotone.

"Asshole!" Claire called, laughing even harder.

"So, so immature," Dylan muttered, a smile on her face.

"Says the one who burps all the time!" Josh burst.

Table 18 erupted into laughter, pulling in attention from the outside crowd. The teens sitting at Table 18 knew they were exuding coolness and exclusiveness, but they paid no mind to the jealous stares from their peers.

* * *

**an]** wasn't too short, i believe. i hope you guys like the chapter!

i bet you guys are wondering about layne's email, or the fallout kristen was thinking about, or what massie emailed her dad. leave a review telling me what you think!

**qotc- **what do you think was in layne's email? leave a review!

i hope you all enjoy this chapter, (:

**-elli**


	3. three

**dislaimer] **i don't own anything you recognize. i wish i owned dylan's long gorgeous hair, but i don't, ):

**an]** your guys' reviews make me smile so much. i love reading about what yall think of layne's email. and you guys are right- it is diabolical, (; . enjoy this chapter, i think yall will.

* * *

**oddly enough**

**From: **_Layne Abeley_

**To: **_Massie Block_

_Well, hello, Massie Block. I was worried that when I moved away, we would lose contact. I did not want that Massie, so thank you for contacting me again. It is very appreciated._

_Oh, you want help? Well, I've always hated Kristen Gregory and well, anyone who followed her. You are the real alpha Massie, never forget that. I will gladly help you and your friends take down that wretched whore._

_Now, here's what you need to do..._

**...**

**From: **_Kristen Gregory_

**To: **_Layne Abeley_

_Layne, please help! Massie and her friends are ruthlessly attacking my clique. We truly haven't even done anything to them. It's like they're threatened by us. Ever since school started, they've been spreading horrible rumors about us, and talking down on us in front of the school, and it's getting to the point where I'm ready to stand up to them. That's why I emailed you. You're notorious for being a revengeful bitch, and we need that._

_Please email back. I need help._

_-KG_

**...**

**From: **_Layne Abeley_

**To:** _Kristen Gregory_

_So you want help, too? Well, fine by me. I'll just help everyone. Effects me none._

_Okay, so basically, Massie and her clique are planning an attack against you, and I bet you and your little friends don't want to be caught off guard. It's going to happen this Thursday, during homeroom announcements. If I were you, I would have one of your clique members run to the office halfway through Massie talking. If one of your clique members confronts her in the middle of her lie, she'll be totally embarrassed._

_I know you're probably wondering why one of your clique members should go, instead of you. I'll enlighten you._

_If you go, then Massie will probably think that this your only plan. If one of your clique members go, it looks like it's part one of a series of plans. Understood? Great._

_Good luck Kristen. _

_-L_

_(And if I had to suggest who to send- Olivia. Alicia doesn't run, you can't go, and God knows what the boys would do to fuck it up.)_

**...**

"Phase one- complete," Layne said, leaning back in her desk chair that was miles and miles and miles away from the brewing fire.

**...**

On Wednesday morning before school opened officially, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Dylan Marvil walked three-wide down the hallway towards the computer lab. Dylan pulled out the key that would unlock the door while Chris and Kemp kept watch for any teachers. When the door was open, the three teens slid into the lab. Kemp stood by the door to make sure no teachers or students passed by while Chris and Dylan worked their magic.

Chris logged into Kristen's account on the computer, then went to the student website. He found the link to where students could post anything that was school-appropriate and school-related. As Chris opened the link, Dylan inserted a disposable flash drive into the port. When a notification popped up that showed that the flash drive was clear, Chris opened up a new message for website.

_Look what I found! Derrick Harrington and Ms. Jackson fucking before first period! Can you believe these two? I sure can't. Like OMG, who would have sex with Derrick Harrington? Last I heard, he got like, 5 STDs from Kori Gedman!_

_And I also found this- Alicia Rivera and Mr. Fryer together? God, my clique has nooooo humanity whatsoever. It's like my clique is made up of pure sex-crazed idiots. _

_Well, I know you all want to see proof of these very true rumors, so here are the pictures and *gag* videos!_

**_Inserted Media File  
Inserted Media File  
Inserted Media File  
Inserted Media File  
Inserted Media File_**

_Happy watching!_

_-KG_

"Perfect!" Dylan high-fived Chris before posting the comment. They made sure to log out of the computer and shut it down, before following Kemp out of the room. As Dylan was locking the door, Kemp spoke up.

"Why didn't you grab the flash drive?"

Dylan smirked. "You'll find out soon."

**...**

Massie Block walked into the Principle's Office on Thursday morning, just in time for the announcements. She handed the secretary a note of the change in plans for the announcements, then she headed to the back of the room where the copier was. It was her new morning job- copying papers for her teachers.

When she was out of the line of view of the secretary, Massie pulled out her phone. She texted Claire what was going on.

**Massie: **done. note given to secretary. how you doin?  
**Claire: **perf. and great, nothing out of sight here. limo rolling in, but i don't think she'll come just yet. i'll let you know when she comes.  
**Massie: **fabulous. i hope this works.  
**Claire: **it always works. layne's plans always work.

Massie put her phone back in her pocket before the secretary could ask about it. She began copying papers, a routinely job that she did absentmindedly. It wasn't even that much of a job- all she had to do was put papers in the machine and watch it spit out the same piece of paper at least one hundred times.

As Massie waited for the copier to stop copying papers, she thought about the plan. The part that Massie was most worried about was if Olivia was going to be listening to the announcements as she ran to the office. The plan would fall apart if she was listening. Then she would know not to come to the office.

Massie's buzzing phone brought her out of her worried fantasy. She read the text quickly, then braced herself.

**Claire: **she's coming. be ready.

Massie turned away from the door so that her back was facing the office door. She stacked the already-stacked copies, but listened to the secretary's announcement.

"There has been a very innapropriate message that was posted on our student website. It has been taken down, but not before half of the school has seen it. We ask for the student who posted it- which, by the way, will be left unnamed, to come to the front office where their punishment will be given. If the student does not come to the office before first period, they will receive expulsion." The secretary turned off the intercom just as the door opened.

"Olivia, how may I help you?"

Massie's ears perked up, and her heart started racing faster. _Everything is going according to plan._

"Um, well-"

"Hey!" Claire came bursting through the doors of the office, holding her phone in her outstretched hand. "Secretary Prim, you know how Kristen Gregory committed the violation?"

The secretary nodded, but she looked a little flustered. "Yes, Claire, but I-"

"Well, I have proof right here that Kristen didn't import the pictures _or_ post the message! _Olivia_ did! I have proof right here that she was grabbing the flash drive that had the content on it!"

"_What_?!" Olivia whirled around and looked at the other blonde. "I did not!"

Claire smirked at Olivia. Massie craned her neck around so she could see the action. Claire handed her phone to the secretary, who watched the video of Olivia heading to the computer lab after school on Wednesday with the key. Secretary Prim watched Olivia unlock the room, enter, then exit with the flash drive.

"Olivia Ryans!" Secretary Prim bellowed.

Olivia tried to protest, but her attempts proved futile. Secretary Prim dragged the poor blonde by the wrist towards the door of Principle Burns' tiny office. The secretary shoved Olivia into the smaller room, and Massie smiled in triumph as she heard Principle Burns basically shout Olivia's punishment: semester suspension.

Claire winked at Massie before dashing out of the office.

Massie leaned against the desk, euphoria spreading through her veins. Phase one- complete.

**...**

Kristen Gregory looked at her friends. "Guys, where's Olivia?"

Cam looked up. "Haven't you heard? She got semester suspension."

"What?!" Kristen bellowed. "What happened?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?"

Kristen looked at Massie, who was leading Dylan and Claire up to Table 5, the table Kristen, Cam, Alicia, Derrick and usually Olivia sat at.

"What?" Kristen spat.

"Olivia got semester suspension because of _you._" Dylan smirked evilly. "It was smart of you, to send Olivia to the office instead of you. Heck, if you'd gone, or whole plan would've fucked up. Thanks a bunch, _Kris_."

Kristen glared at the trio. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Claire slammed her hands on the table, causing everyone to jump. "Bitch, you _know_ what we're talking about. We _know_ you emailed Layne Abeley, and we _know_ that you tried to get back at us. Why don't you just drop the fake facade and realize that you're nothing at this school."

"Claire, shut the fuck up," Cam snapped, glaring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey!" Kemp yelled, walking up to the table with Josh at his side. "What the fuck did I tell you about talking to Claire?"

Cam didn't back down. "I don't have to listen to you, and how about for once you let your girlfriend deal with me."

"She's not my girlfriend," Kemp snarled, standing behind Claire.

Josh whistled. "Wow, Kristen, you think your friends would have better comebacks then what they're providing. I mean, if you're 'alpha', then your friends should be more qualified to run by you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alicia asked.

Massie smiled devilishly, and it was a smile that sent shivers running down Alicia's spine.

"It means you're done here." Massie folded her arms. "It means we won, and you lost. And the funny thing is we're not even done with you! We still have so much more hell to put you through! You thought today was rough? Well, shit! You guys are fucked! Because it's just going to get harder and harder."

"And you know what else?" Dylan poked. "It's going to get unpredictable. We're just going to pick you each off- one by one by one, until none of you are left standing. And you won't know we're coming until after you're exiled. You guys wanted to play the ultimate game, so now you're going to pay."

"Welcome to high-school," Claire said, smirking. "It's a bitch, isn't it?"

**...**

**Olivia: **you are such a fucking bitch! what the hell is wrong with you?  
**Kristen: **olivia, I didn't do it!  
**Olivia: **whatever! yes you did! just because I was dumb in middle school doesn't mean I'm dumb in high school! god kristen you just won't stop will you?! it's junior year, and I'm so tired of this alpha fighting crap! just face it- massie and her friends are alpha, you aren't and you're never going to be! ugh, I wish I'd never sided with you.  
**Kristen: **you are so out of the clique. you're done, and when you come back from semester suspension, don't even think of trying to talk to me.  
**Olivia: **wasn't planning on it.

Kristen leaned against the headboard at the head of her bed. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Olivia was never a major part of her clique, but Kristen knew that this was part of a big, major diabolical plan to pick her clique apart.

So far, it was working.

**...**

"Oh my God."

Claire looked up from her magazine and Dylan turned around from Massie's closet. The trio of girls were hanging out at Massie's house while they waited for the boys to get out of soccer practice so they could go to the movies. Massie was checking everything on her phone, and she'd just gotten the most interesting text.

"What?" Claire said, standing up. Her and Dylan moved to sit by Massie on her bed, where Massie showed the text.

**Olivia: **mass, i know you probably hate me and that's fine, but whatever. i want to help you get back at kristen. she's a dead bitch to me.

Claire's mouth popped open. "We can so use this to our advantage! We need her to tell us everything about that clique, then we can rip them apart!"

"We have to make sure Olivia never finds out that _I_ was the one who sent her to go get the flash drive," Dylan said, looking back and forth between Massie and Claire.

"_What_?!" the girls chorused.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. I was going to go get it myself, but then I realized a way to make this plan more diabolical. I was in English class with Kristen, and she was talking to the teacher but her phone was on her desk. I still remember her password- 7627. Well-"

"Wait, why 7627?" Claire broke in.

"It's 'SOCR', which is some acronym for soccer." Dylan rolled her eyes. "It's dumb. Anyways, I unlocked her phone and quickly texted Olivia and said 'Olivia, I left my flash drive in the computer lab! Can you grab it for me after school?' Olivia said sure, and I deleted the conversation before putting it back on her desk."

Massie gave Dylan an awed look. "Wow, I am so proud of you Dyl."

Claire nodded. "For reals, that was amazing. And no worries, we'll make sure she doesn't find out." Claire turned to Massie. "What are you going to say?"

"Oh, I already got it all figured out."

**...**

**From: **_Massie Block_

**To: **_Layne Abeley_

_Phase One complete, and might I say, this is definitely going to be a fun plan to pursue. I love the deviousness of it, and my God, getting Olivia knocked out of the clique first? I love it! _

_Phase two goes into action next week. I can't wait to pick off another member._

_-M_

**_..._**

**From: **_Layne Abeley_

**To:** _Massie Block_

_You're in luck, I just finished putting together Phase Two. This one is going to be very fun for you to watch, and very fun for Kemp to act out. Kemp's going to love getting Cam suspended._

_Tell me, Massie. Is cheating still a major deal at BOA?_

_-L_

* * *

**an] **this was such a fun chapter to write, definitely one of my favorites. i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do, lol!

**qotc] **should i add some romance to the story, and if so, what pairings? _(i might not add romance to this story- maybe if there's a sequel, i will add romance.)_

bye for now!

**-elli**


	4. four

**disclaimer] **i don't own anything you recognize. i wish i owned josh hotz's attitude, but i don't, ):

**an] **your reviews are my life, i love reading them. i'm glad y'all liked the last chapter; i hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

**oddly enough**

**From: **_Layne Abeley_

**To:** _Massie Block_

_Hello Massie, I'm glad to say that I have your next phase ready. This one is even more scandalous then the last, but I'm sure you can pull it off. Just, please do not let Kemp fuck it up. (:_

_Here's all you need to do..._

**...**

**From: **_Massie Block_

**To:** _Layne Abeley_

_Oh God, Layne, Claire was right. You are a very, very smart person. Please accept my apologies about middle school; I should have accepted you a long time. Glad we're in good terms now; I'd hate to have you as an enemy._

_I forwarded the email to my friends. Kemp promised he wouldn't fuck it up, and Claire said he'd keep an eye on him. Josh said he'd provide a good distraction, and Dylan said she'd cover the tracks. I, myself, am going to make sure everything goes according to plan._

_-M_

**...**

**From: **_Kristen Gregory_

**To: **_Layne Abeley_

_What the hell?! How is Olivia kicked out of my clique, was that your plan all along? Layne, I thought we were in agreement!_

_-KG_

**...**

**From: **_Layne Abeley_

**To:** _Kristen Gregory_

_Oh, shut the hell up. Everything is going according to plan. Calm the fuck down and I'll give your next phase. Jesus._

_Yes, I gave Massie an alternate plan, but that's part of the game, Kristen. You have to play both sides like you're on their side. Yes, I helped Massie get Olivia out of your clique, but let's face it: that dumbass wasn't helping you whatsoever. And getting Olivia out of your clique increases your chances of winning. _

_Why?_

_Because it boosts their ego and their confidence. If you up their confidence levels, you up their laziness. They're going to think they're so far ahead that they can relax._

_Jeez, no wonder you need help being an alpha. You're so insecure with it._

_-L_

**...**

At Table 18, Massie Block was busy explaining the plan for the week.

"Nothing."

"What the fuck?" Josh raged. "We have an excellent week of revenge and hate and winning, and now we just sit back?"

"Josh, damn." Claire rolled her blue eyes and took a drink of Fiji water before explaining. "Do you want to have a fun junior year? It's only the third week of school; if we plow through Layne's plan in one semester, we'll have nothing to do for the rest of the year."

Josh took a deep breath, but Claire's explanation seemed to calm him. He began to eat his pizza in silence.

Kemp snickered. "Well then."

"We should throw a party this weekend," Dylan suggested, eating out her thermos. "We haven't thrown a good party since the fourth, and I'm ready for one."

Massie thought about it. "Acceptable. Who's house is available?"

Claire nodded. "Mine is; parents are gone for the weekend, and Todd will keep his mouth shut if we hook him up with a girl, which will be way easy."

Todd Lyons, freshmen at BOA, was notorious for being a player. He may be only fifteen, but rumor has it that he's fucked more girls then Kemp, and that's saying a lot. Most of the time, girls would run from a guy like Todd, but because of his relation to Claire Lyons, he gets away with it. He's one of the hottest guys in the school (forget just the freshmen grade), being blessed with shaggy dark hair and bright blue eyes that attract girls of all grades, including seniors.

"Perfect." Massie leaned back in her seat. "Who all do we want to invite?"

"Everyone." Josh smirked. "I want as many people there as possible."

"Who's making the announcement, and when?" Dylan asked.

"I got this." Kemp put his soda down and stepped onto his chair, regardless of the fact that the lunch monitors were giving him the evil eye. He knew they wouldn't do anything about it; Kemp has his ways with getting around the rules at BOA.

"Yo, student body of BOA!" he shouted. Table 18 started cracking up at Kemp's introduction. Everyone's attention turned to the junior boy who was standing high above everyone else.

"I am pleased to announce to you students that Claire Lyons-" Kemp pitched his voice to a girly falsetto and said, "-like, my best friend for like, ever!" Claire and the rest of the cafeteria erupted into laughter. He cleared his voice and continued. "Is hosting a part to celebrate the return to Hell- I mean, school. Party is Friday night, starts at nine, and ends whenever we kick you out. Bring drinks, but not cheap beer. Dress accordingly." Kemp winked at a senior girl with a big bust sitting a few tables back. She blushed and Table 18 cracked up.

Chris climbed up onto the chair next to Kemp. "Oh!" He looked at Kristen's table, a sly smirk creeping onto his face. "You guys are invited too. Surprising, I know, but why not invite a good source of humor to the party?" Kemp and Chris laughed and high-fived before stepping off their chairs.

**...**

"I'm so fucking tired of them outing us like that," Alicia Rivera snarled, when Kemp and Dylan finished their announcement.

"I'm tired of them getting away with everything," Cam growled. "He just admitted school was Hell, and the teachers laughed about it!"

Derrick folded his arms. "We're getting back at them at this party. I want them off of their high-horse."

Kristen looked up from her phone, where she was reading her latest email from Layne. "Oh, don't worry. I'm already getting a plan from Layne-"

"Kristen, will you wake the fuck up?" Alicia hissed. "How do you keep missing the fact that Layne isn't helping us? She's helping them! She's lying to you, and you know it, but you're so desperate for help that you'll go to anyone! Just admit it, Kristen, you don't know how to be alpha! You know damn well that Layne was the reason Olivia was taken out of this, not Claire or Massie or Dylan. Layne was!" Alicia stood up hastily. "I'm done with this. I'm going home."

Alicia stomped away from Table 5, and Kristen watched as Table 18 looked at Alicia walking away. Dylan said something to the others that caused them to laugh loudly. For a split second, Kristen wanted to run up to them and apologize for everything she'd done.

"What the hell happened on the fourth?" Derrick asked. "All you girls keep talking about what happened on the fourth, but none of us guys know what happened."

"Wait, if none of the guys know what happened," Cam began, "then why are the guys divided?"

"Massie and Claire twisted it around so they would get the boys on their side," Kristen explained. She faced Cam. "When you guys had that fight, Claire ran to Kemp, because they were becoming closer. When she told him what happened, she blamed it on me, and it pissed him off."

"Why'd he side with her? I thought you guys were dating," Derrick spoke.

"We were, but everyone knew Kemp had a soft spot for Claire. They didn't like each other, per say, but they would choose each other over anyone else. Massie and Josh had that same thing; even though he was dating Alicia and she was dating you, Derrick, they would always choose each other." Kristen shrugged. "Anyways, after you guys had that fight, Claire told Kemp what happened, and when she blamed it on me, he got pissed. He broke up with me, saying he was tired of me being a bitch to Claire and always tormenting her.

"Massie was a different story. Claire and Kemp went upstairs to her room at the end of the party because Claire didn't want to face you, Cam. Massie went upstairs after a while to change her shoes or some shit. Claire was in her room, crying while Kemp was trying to console her. Massie was furious, because Claire was her best friend over anyone else. Massie told Claire that Cam wasn't worth it, and Kemp agreed. They fixed Claire and brought her back down to the party, where they confronted Cam."

"How do you know all this?" Cam asked.

"Word gets around. Stop asking questions while I explain." Kristen rolled her eyes. "Anyways, when they came back down, Massie found Josh and told him what happened. Josh was automatically on her side because he always believe Massie. Well, Massie completely _lied_ and told him that Alicia was cheating on him, and Josh bought it. He didn't even ask Alicia about it; he just broke up with her. By this time, the groups were getting into fights with each other. Alicia, Massie and Josh were all arguing, Kemp, Claire and Cam were all in a fight, and Derrick and Massie were getting into a fight because Derrick was accusing her of cheating with Josh."

"I never said that!" Derrick burst. "We never even talked about Josh that night!"

"Exactly! But she had to make up something to get Josh on her side, and she knew bringing you down would help. Anyways, by the end of the night, it was obvious who was with who. Massie, Claire, Josh and Kemp became the new group because they were all getting close. I know Massie was pissed at Dylan about something, but by time the night was over, Dylan and Massie were good, so Dylan became a part of their clique. I don't know _how_ Chris got into the group."

"Damn." Cam rolled his eyes. "Claire and I didn't even argue that much."

Kristen sighed as the lunch bell rang. "Yeah, the story probably doesn't even make that much sense, but that's how the groups broke apart. The girls lied and the boys went along with it."

**...**

Todd Lyons slung his arm over May David's shoulders. Him, Jake Martin, Lucas Wallas, Reggae Thompson, May, Patton Bells and Sammie Wilson were all at Todd's house, hanging out after school. Claire was upstairs in her room, hanging out with Josh and Massie while they waited for Kemp, Chris, and Dylan to get back with the food for everyone.

"When's the pizza getting here?" Patton asked, resting her head on Jake's shoulder.

Todd shrugged. "Dunno. Claire said thirty minutes, but she said that an hour ago. Claire!" he shouted at the ceiling, sure that Claire would hear him.

Footsteps echoed down through the house as the trio came to Todd's room.

"What peasant?" Claire asked, walking into his room with Massie and Josh behind her.

"Where's the pizza?" Sammie asked.

Massie looked at the girl. "I called Dylan, she said they were getting ice cream too, and they had to drive across town to get it."

Todd groaned. "We're hungry now."

"God you're a whiny little bitch," Kemp muttered, jokingly.

Everyone laughed, and Todd shrugged. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

Claire gave her brother a pitying look. "You must be starving."

"I am!"

"You guys coming to the party on Friday?" Massie asked, looking around the room at the freshmen.

"Duh," Reggae said, raising an eyebrow. "Think you could set me up?" He winked.

Kemp laughed. "Yeah, I'll introduce you to the easiest juniors."

"Yes!" Reggae and Lucas high-fived, smirks on their faces.

"Okay then." Massie shook her head and laughed. "We'll come get you when they're back."

Claire, Massie and Kemp left Todd's room and he listened to their retreating footsteps.

"Your sister's hot," Jake said.

"Fuck off, bro. She's too good for you anyways," Todd said, a smirk on his face. He really meant it; even though he's fifteen and a well-known hoe, he cares who his sister dates.

"I thought she was dating Cam Fisher?" Patton spoke, looking at Todd.

He shook his head. "They broke up, thank God." Todd never liked Cam; he always thought Cam was too pushy for Claire and always needed to know what she was doing.

"What about her and Kemp?" May asked, sitting up. "I see the way he looks at her, and they're always sticking up for each other."

"They're best friends," Todd said. "But I get what you're saying."

Sammie opened her mouth to say something, but a voice echoed to Todd's room.

"Food is here!"

**...**

**From: **_Olivia Ryans_

**To: **_Massie Block_

_Here's all the information you need. Thanks for letting me play a part in her take-down. This is all you're getting from me, Mass. I don't want to be a major part in this; I just want to aid you. When you have finally brought Kristen down to her begging knees, tell her that I said hi, and I hope she has a fucked up life._

**_Attached Media File  
Attached Media File  
Attached Media File  
Attached Media File  
Attached Media File  
_****_Attached Media File  
Attached Media File  
Attached Media File  
Attached Media File  
Attached Media File_****_  
_**

_I sent Claire the same email, and she asked if I had anything else._

_Well, I do. You know how the Gregory's are suddenly so rich and worth a lot? Marsha is a well-paid prostitute, and her husband is involved in a successful drug selling business._

_Bring her down, Massie. Bring. Her. Down._

_-Olivia _

_P.S.- I know Dylan was the one who got into Kristen's phone. Tell her I said thanks, and no hard feelings. In fact, tell her I say we should catch up. Thanks._

**...**

**Dylan: **how the hell did she find out?  
**Claire: **beats me.  
**Massie: **either way, it doesn't matter. we have information that could ruin the gregory's.  
**Dylan: **just like our parents wanted.

**...**

**From: **_Derrick Harrington_

**To:** _Josh Hotz_

_Call of your girls. I'm tired of this bullshit. Alicia left, Olivia was exiled, and Kristen is going crazy. This is going way too fucking far._

_-DRH_

**...**

**From: **_Josh Hotz_

**To: **_Derrick Harrington_

_Whatever, you brought this on yourself. Why don't you get your life in line before you talk to me about getting them in line? Last I check, you were the one using steroids and shit to get onto the soccer team. Before you talk to me about being fucked up and 'needing to get my girls in line', get yourself in check._

_-JH_

* * *

**an] **another succesful chapter, if you ask me. i know the story part is a little confusing, but in the near future, there will be a flashback to the party. keep your eyes out for that.

**qotc] **who do you think layne is really working with? kristen, or massie?

i'll try to update soon, but i'm going back to school on monday, and tomorrow i have family things to attend to. maybe an update next saturday?

**-elli **


End file.
